mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Almeida vs. Tim Gorman
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Thomas Almeida. The Fight The first round began. Gorman got a single into a 'ninja choke' attempt from Almeida, Gorman escaped, they stood to the clinch. Gorman got a single into another 'ninja choke.' Gorman escaped and got the back, both hooks, standing. Working for the choke. Body triangle. Lost the choke. 4:00. Almeida landed a reverse right elbow. Hand fighting. Gorman landed a left. Boos already.. Fucking Brazilian crowds dude. Almeida escaped, landed a big right elbow and a big knee to the body. Landed a big left uppercut. And a counter right elbow. Crowd chanting. Gorman landed an inside kick. Gorman landed a stiff jab. And another. And another. 2:00. Almeida landed a left to the liver. Gorman landed a stiff jab. Swelling under Almeida's right eye. Almeida landed a right, stuffed a double. Almeida landed a right. Almeida landed a big combo and two knees to the head, he landed a right and kneed the head, high kick, right uppercut, two lefts and another. A right uppercut, Gorman got a double. Almeida stood. Almeida landed a flying knee and an uppercut. He kneed the head. He landed a counter left, right to the body. 15 left. R1 ends, 10-9 Almeida. R2 began. Almeida landed a left to the body and kneed the head. Almeida landed a left. Almeida landed a counter right. His right eye looks bad though. 4:00. He kneed the head twice after landing a combination. Almeida landed an inside kick. Gorman landed a jab. 3:00. Gorman landed a jab. Almeida landed a right. Theye xchanged. Almeida gaining confidence, ate a jab, landed a flying knee. Nice exchange. Gorman missed a jab, ate an inside kick and a left uppercut. 2:00. Almeida landed an inside kick. Almeida landed a left to the liver and a knee. And another liver shot. Gorman's tough as nails. Almeida landed a big combo, someone lost a mouthpiece, Gorman did. Gorman landed a combo with a left, ate a high kick and a big right. Gorman landed a right. Almeida landed a left and a right, defended a single with 30. Gorman switched to a double, working hard. 15. Boos. Almeida defending, Gorman kneeing the legs, R2 ends, great fight so far. Could this end the recent UFC finish streak though? 12 straight fights finished over two events so far. 10-9 Almeida. R3 began and they touched gloves. Gorman landed a left and a right and another, ate a body kick. Gorman landed a left and ate an inside kick. Almeida landed a right to the body. He landed a right uppercut to the body and a body kick and a right. 4:00. Blocked high kick lands as well for him. Almeida landed an inside kick. Front kick as well. Almeida landed a right. Gorman landed a right uppercut, ate a counter right and a leg kick. Almeida landed a big right and hurt him, big combo, 3:00. Almeida slipped and ripped. Stalking. Gorman backpedaling, te a right and a left. Almeida stuffed a telegraphed single. And lands an inside kick. He landsa counter left elbow. Almeida slips jabs and lands a hard one and a flying knee,. Gorman runs out. Almeida is a good boxer. He lands a jab. 2:00. Almeida lands an inside kick. And another. Almeida missed a knee. Gorman landed a right, good combo and another right. Almeida landed a right uppercut and a body shot. And a right to the body and a leg kick. 1:00. Gorman landed a right, ate a left to the body. Gorman landed a one-two. Almeida landed a left to the body and a right. 35. He landsa left and a leg kick, and a right, defends a single. Stuffs it. Almeida lands a right. 15. Almeida landsa left elbow and a right uppercut and a knee to the head and a blocked high kick, R3 ends, 10-9 Almeida, 30-27 Almeida, finish streak ends. One 29-28 but UD, very impressed with Almeida.